1969
1969. aasta (MCMLXIX) oli 20. sajandi 69. aasta. Sündmused Poliitika ja maailmasündmused * 3. veebruar – Tansaanias mõrvati kirjapommiga Mosambiigi Rahvusliku Vabastusrinde (FRELIMO) president Eduardo Mondlane. * 4. veebruar – Yasser Arafat valiti Palestiina Vabastusorganisatsiooni juhiks. * 5. märts – Lääne-Saksamaa presidendiks valiti Gustav Heinemann. * 15. märts – Ussuri piiritüli: Nõukogude Liidu ja Hiina piiril puhkesid lahingud. * 17. märts – Golda Me'ir sai Iisaraeli esimeseks naispeaministriks. * 18. märts – USA presidendi Richard Nixoni korraldusel alustasid Ameerika Ühendriikide väed salaja Kambodža pommitamist. * 25. märts – Pakistani president Ayub Khan andis pärast 11-aastast riigijuhtimist võimu üle sõjaväejuhtidele. * 28. aprill – Charles de Gaulle astus päev pärast ebaõnnestunud referendumit Prantsusmaa presidendi kohalt tagasi. * 28. juuni – Pärast seda, kui New Yorgi politsei oli korraldanud haarangu Stonewall Inni geibaarile, alustas linna geikogukond ulatuslikku mässu. * 14. juuli – Hondurase ja El Salvadori vahel puhkes jalgpallimängu tulemuse tõttu kahe riigi vahel lühiajaline sõjaline konflikt, mis sai tuntuks jalgpallisõjana. * 12. august – Põhja-Iirimaal Derry linna katoliiklikus linnaosas Bogside'is puhkes mäss, mis levis peagi mitmetesse teistesse Põhja-Iirimaa linnadesse. * 16. august – Napi häälteenamusega võitis India presidendivalimised V. V. Giri kes astus ametisse 24. augustil. * 1. september – Muammar Gaddafi juhitud veretus riigipöördes tõugati võimult Liibüa kuningas Idris I. * 25. september – Asutati Islami Koostöö Organisatsioon. * 12. november – Vietnami sõjas toimus My Lai veresaun, kus USA sõdurid tapsid üle 300 relvastamata Vietnami inimese. * 17. november – Helsingis algasid USA-Nõukogude Liidu strateegilise relvastuse piiramise kõnelused SALT. * 12. detsember Itaalias Milanos pangahoone juures toimunud plahvatuses hukkus 17 inimest. Teadus ja tehnoloogia * 2. märts – Ülehelikiiruslennuk Concorde sooritas Prantsusmaal esimese testlennu. * 7. aprill – Avaldati esimene kommentaarinõue (Request for Comments, RFC). Seda päeva loetakse ka interneti sünnipäevaks. * 18. mai – Kennedy Kosmosekeskusest startis kosmoselaev Apollo 10. * 16. juuli – Floridast Cape Kennedylt tõusis õhku USA kosmoselaev Apollo 11, et viia Kuule esimesed inimesed. pisi|125px|[[Neil Armstrong]] * 21. juuli – USA astronaut Neil Armstrong astus esimese inimesena Kuu pinnale. * 29. oktoober – Maailma esimeses arvutivõrgus ARPANET saadeti esimene arvutite vaheline sõnum. Õnnetused ja katastroofid * 21. veebruar – Bajkongõri kosmodroomilt startinud Nõukogude Liidu mehitamata kanderakett, mille eesmärgiks oli viia inimene Kuule, kukkus katselennul varsti pärast õhkutõusu alla ja hävines. * 18. juuli – USA-s Chappaquiddicki saarelt kihutas sillalt autoga jõkke senaator Edward M. Kennedy, hukkus senaatori naiskaassõitja. * 9. september – USA-s Indiana osariigis Fairlandis põrkas reisilennuk McDonnell Douglas DC-9 õhus kokku õppelennuki Piper PA-28 Cherokeega. Mõlemal lennukil hukkusid kõik pardal viibinud, kokku 83 inimest. Õigus ja kuritegevus * 10. märts – James Earl Ray mõisteti Martin Luther Kingi tapmise eest 99 aastaks vangi. * 17. aprill – Sirhan Sirhan mõisteti süüdi USA senaator Robert F. Kennedy tapmise eest. * 9. august – Californias Beverly Hillsis leiti julmalt mõrvatud näitlejanna Sharon Tate'i surnukeha. Sport pisi|left|130px|Pelé 1960. aastal * 19. november – Brasiilia jalgpallur Pelé lõi Santose meeskonnas Rio de Janeiros toimunud mängus Vasco da Gama vastu oma karjääri tuhandenda värava. Muusika Tegevust alustasid ansamblid The Allman Brothers Band, Brotherhood of Man, The Carpenters, Faces, Focus, Judas Priest, Little Feat, Mountain, Thin Lizzy, Uriah Heep, ZZ Top. Tegevuse lõpetasid ansamblid The Beau Brummels, The Easybeats, The Lovin' Spoonful, Manfred Mann. * 12. jaanuar – Ilmus Led Zeppelini omanimeline debüütalbum * 30. jaanuar – The Beatles esines viimast korda avalikult, andes kontserdi Londonis Apple Corpsi peakorteri katusel. Esinemine, mida filmiti filmi "Let It Be" (1970) jaoks, lõppes ettekavatsetust varem politsei sekkumise tõttu, kuna naabrid oli kaevanud müra pärast. * 12. märts – Paul McCartney abiellus Londonis Linda Eastmaniga. pisi|135px|John Lennon ja Yoko Ono * 20. märts – John Lennon abiellus Gibraltaril Yoko Onoga. * 29. märts – Madridis toimunud Eurovisiooni lauluvõistlus lõppes esimest ja seni viimast korda viigiga, kui Hispaania, Suurbritannia, Holland ja Prantsusmaa saavutasid täpselt võrdse punktisumma. * 3. juuli – Brian Jones leiti veidi vähem kuu pärast The Rolling Stonesist lahkumist oma kodus Sussexis ujumisbasseinist surnuna. * 5. juuli – The Rolling Stones andis Londonis Hyde Parkis tasuta kontserti Jonesi mälestuseks. Hinnanguliselt oli kontserdile kogunenud 250 000–400 000 pealvaatajat. * 30. juuli – Ilmus USA džässmuusiku Miles Davisi esimene jazz fusion i stiilis album "In a Silent Way". * 5. august – Ilmus The Stoogesi omanimeline debüütalbum. pisi|left|135px|[[Woodstocki festival]] * 15.–18. august – New Yorgi osariigis toimus Woodstocki festival, mis tähistas hipiliikumise kõrgpunkti. Festivalil astusid teiste seas üles Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, The Who ja Joe Cocker. * 30.–31. august – Inglismaa lõunarannikul Wighti saarel toimus Isle of Wighti festival, kus Bob Dylan andis oma esimese kontserdi pärast 1966. aastat Festivalil osales üle 150 000 inimese. * 10. oktoober – Ilmus Inglise rokkansambli King Crimsoni debüütalbum "In the Court of the Crimson King", mida peetakse esimeseks progeroki albumiks. * 18. detsember – Ilmus The Jackson 5 debüütalbum "Diana Ross Presents The Jackson 5". Veel 1969. aastal ilmunud albumeid: * Creedence Clearwater Revival – "Bayou Country" (5. jaanuar) * The Beach Boys – "20/20" (10. veebruar) * John Lennon & Yoko Ono – "Unfinished Music No. 2: Life with the Lions" (9. mai/26. mai) * The Who – "Tommy" (23. mai) * Deep Purple – "Deep Purple" (juunis USA-s, septembris Suurbritannias) * Creedence Clearwater Revival – "Green River" (3. august) * The Beatles – "Abbey Road" (26. september) * Led Zeppelin – "Led Zeppelin II" (22. oktoober) * Creedence Clearwater Revival – "Willy and the Poor Boys" (2. november) * The Byrds – "Ballad of Easy Rider" (10. november) * David Bowie – "David Bowie" (14. november) * The Rolling Stones – "Let It Bleed" (5. detsember) Suurimad hittsinglid: * The Beatles – "Get Back" (6 nädalat esikohal Suurbritannias, 5 nädalat USA-s) * The Rolling Stones – "Honky Tonk Women" (üks nädal esikohal Suurbritannias, 4 nädalat USA-s) * Zager and Evans – "In the Year 2525" (3 nädalat esikohal Suurbritannias, 6 nädalat USA-s) * The Archies – "Sugar, Sugar" (8 nädalat esikohal Suurbritannias, 4 nädalat USA-s) * Elvis Presley – "Suspicious Minds" (üks nädal esikohal USA-s, Briti edetabelis teine koht) * The 5th Dimension – "Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" (5 nädalat esikohal USA-s) * Tommy James and the Shondells – "Crimson and Clover" (2 nädalat esikohal USA-s) * Jane Birkin & Serge Gainsbourg – "Je t'aime... moi non plus" (esikohal Briti, Austria, Norra, Šveitsi edetabelites) Filmindus Sündinud * 2. aprill – Ajay Devgn, India filminäitleja ja produtsent * 11. august – Vanderlei de Lima, Brasiilia pikamaajooksja * 19. august – Nate Dogg, USA räppar * 10. oktoober – Brett Favre, USA ameerika jalgpallur * 13. oktoober – Nancy Kerrigan, USA iluuisutaja * 3. november – Robert Miles, Šveitsi-Itaalia muusikaprodutsent, muusik ja DJ * 4. november – Sean Combs, USA räppar ja produtsent Surnud * 18. jaanuar – Lewis Tewanima, USA pikamaajooksja (umbes 80) * 29. jaanuar – Allen Dulles, USA diplomaat ja jurist (75) * 31. jaanuar – Meher Baba, India müstik ja guru (74) * 2. veebruar – Boris Karloff, inglise filminäitleja (81) * 3. veebruar – Al Taliaferro, USA koomiksikunstnik (63) * 5. veebruar – Thelma Ritter, USA näitlejanna (66) * 23. veebruar – Madhubala, India filminäitlejanna (36) * 17. märts – Shu Xiuwen, Hiina näitleja (54) * 22. aprill – Markian Popov, Nõukogude Liidu sõjaväelane (66) * 26. aprill – Morihei Ueshiba, Jaapani võitluskunstnik (85) * 3. mai – Zakir Husain, India poliitik (72) * 19. mai – Coleman Hawkins, USA džäss-saksofonist (64) * 8. juuni – Robert Taylor, USA näitleja (57) * 16. juuni – Harold Alexander, briti sõjaväelane (77) * 19. juuni – Natalie Talmadge, USA tummfilminäitleja (73) * 29. juuni – Moïse Tshombe, Kongo DV poliitik (49) * 3. juuli – Brian Jones, inglise muusik (27) * 12. juuli – Bill Ivy, inglise mootorrattasportlane (26) * 9. august – Jay Sebring, USA juuksestilist (35) * 9. august – Sharon Tate, USA näitleja (26) * 17. august – Otto Stern, Saksa-Ameerika füüsik (81) * 27. august – Ivy Compton-Burnett, inglise kirjanik (85) * 27. august – Erika Mann, Saksa näitlejanna ja kirjanik (63) * 2. september – Hồ Chí Minh, Vietnami revolutsionäär ja poliitik (79) * 6. september – Arthur Friedenreich, Brasiilia jalgpallur (77) * 12. oktoober – Sonja Henie, Norra iluuisutaja ja filminäitlejanna (57) * 12. november – Liu Shaoqi, Hiina poliitik (70) * 13. november – Iskander Mirza, Pakistani poliitik (70) * 22. detsember – Josef von Sternberg, Austria-Ameerika filmilavastaja (75) Kategooria:20. sajand